Floating on Air
by lightsthecity
Summary: They prank Chad, then go for fro-yo. It's become a tradition over their two years together. Five interactions Grady has with people around the studio. Oneshot. Strongly implied Channy.


**Grady was just so adorable in "Grady with a Chance of Sonny" that I had to write something. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

floating on air

* * *

i. Zora Lancaster  
_we watch the season pull up its own stakes_

"Grady," a crackly voice from the ceiling shouts, "I need your help!"

He's uncertain, "_My _help?" No one ever asks him for help.

"Yes! Now, hurry up. You're going to be my decoy."

"Yes, sir!" He salutes, before realizing his mistake, "I mean ma'am. Grady Mitchell, at your service."

"Stop with the chatter! Distract Marshall, quick!"

"Ay-ay, captain," whispering, he adds, "What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you, but it involves Mackenzie Falls and the Cold-Cut Catapult. Go, he's coming!"

He does as she says. (There he goes, always following orders.)

ii. Chad Dylan Cooper  
_before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
_

While Nico is getting the straw and the silly string, Grady is getting the tin foil and the bamboo mats. He turns the corner onto the Mackenzie Falls hallway, on a mission to get the latter, when he sees them; Sonny and Chad. Even Grady, who always seems to be the last to know everything, could see that they have chemistry. He watches, waiting for them to clear the hallway so he can get the most important part of what was shaping up to be the most epic prank ever. Their faces grow closer in their argument and Grady suppresses a gasp and tells his feet to stay where they are when he sees Chad grab Sonny into a kiss. Sonny pulls away and smiles shyly through her blush before turning to go back to the So Random set.

Grady makes an executive decision to tell his feet they can move now and that Chad is the next destination. Putting on his toughest face, he approaches the three-named actor from behind, lightly but sternly tapping his shoulder.

When Chad turns around, Grady says intimidatingly, "I can't say you have my blessing to be with Sonny, but since you let us use your forklift I guess I have to be okay with it for now. But if you _ever_ hurt her, the entire cast of So Random will be after you with super-hyper laser beams."

Chad looks at the Random, dumbfounded, "You saw that?"

"Yes. I'm not finished. We also have a snake," his voice lowers, "And it's really, really scary, trust me."

"What are you doing down here, anyway?"

"Don't avoid the topic," he says, manly-like, "Did you hear what I said?"

"I won't hurt Sonny, I promise. Wow, you Randoms are all the same; you can't let a guy breathe, can you?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to borrow something from your set."

"Oh, no. You're still banned."

Grady looks at him, arms folded menacingly.

"Okay, fine. But _just _this once. This changes nothing."

iii. Sonny Monroe  
_another sun soaked season fades away_

One day, Sonny enters the Prop House with bloodshot eyes and damp cheeks. This does not go unnoticed by Grady. But since he's never really been good at dealing with girls or emotions, he does the only thing he can think of: "Sonny! Come play video games!"

"I'm okay, thanks Grady."

"You have to! The computer keeps beating me. Plus, it's lots of fun."

"Fine, if you insist," she says sheepishly.

"Good choice."

They play. It's quiet and nice. It's easy.

"Hey, whatever's happening with you and Chad, you'll get through it."

She smiles, and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Grady."

She's not at all surprised that he's warm and soft and very comfortable. (For him, well, it's the first time he's been this close to a girl.)

iv. Tawni Hart  
_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

He can't deny that she's beautiful, but oh boy, is she out of his league.

There's a large Hollywood event, and as usual the cast of So Random is getting ready together. Nico's off deciding between blue and purple jeans, Zora's plotting something in the vents and Sonny is painting her nails. Grady sits in his suit, watching TV, when Tawni enters the room in a floor length silver dress.

"Wow... you look... wow."

"I know, I look this amazing and I don't even have a date."

He smiles bashfully, "Well, if you need one..."

"Thanks, Grady!"

They enter the event with his arm around her, and he sees the questioning, burning looks. _Why is she with him?_

But he pretends not to notice and instead relishes in the feeling of being with Tawni. She smells like flowers and her blonde hair mixes with his and he realizes that he _really _likes being on So Random. His heart falls and swells simultaneously when she whispers in his ear, "You're going to make someone so happy one day, Grady."

v. Nico Harris  
_you are the best one, of the best ones_

They've always been two peas in a pod.

"Do you think we could play twins?" Grady asks one day.

"Nah, man. I think we should stick to being best friends."

"We're best friends?"

Nico smiles, "Obviously."

"Wow, I've never had a best friend before. It's nice."

"Yeah, it is. Let's go switch Chad's shampoo with dye."

"Okay, bestie," Grady grins, proudly.

They prank Chad, then go for fro-yo. It's become a tradition over their two years together. They've come to the realization that they're not really looking for the same things as the rest of their cast; while everyone is running around the studio on some sort of mission with far-away goals, Grady and Nico just sort of float. Their goals come and go fleetingly, and their 'missions' are more like adventures. They've been to the moon and back together, basically.

As they eat their frozen yogurt, Grady recaps the night of the Hollywood event that he took Tawni to, "...we were boogying down on the dance floor when a _slow _song came on! It was amazing, bro."

"You're cool, man." Nico pats his shoulder.

His cheek tint slightly pink, "You too. Thanks for teaching me how to dance."

* * *

AN: Song is 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional.

**That was really fun to write. Please review!**


End file.
